Life in a living Hell
by Rina Uchiryu
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, and Sai are traveling through the woods close to the sound villege. When they find a new village called the village hidden in the Shadows! When the Akatsuki kidnap sakura has to make a choice. The man she loves, or her village? Sequel pending
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the village hidden in the Shadows and all who live in it.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakuras POV

"This sure sucks." Naruto said. He had noticed the number of ninja that surrounded us. I looked over toward Sai and noticed that he had taken on at least twenty ninja at a time.

"What do you want from us?" One of them asked. Naruto and Sai exchanged a confused look.

"Aren't you attacking us?" I asked. I couldn't see much of their faces but from the little I could see I saw the same look of confusion.

"Of course not!" The ninja exclaimed. "We are the people of the village hidden in the shadows. We are peaceful and don't normally wish to fight."

"We are Naruto, Sakura, and Sai of the village hidden in the leaves. We apologize if we scared you." I said. One of the ninja stepped out of the shadows and moved her hair out of her eyes.

"My name is Kinyou. We should be apologizing to you. You may stay in our village and enjoy the sights as long as you wish."

'"Thank you." They started to walk away and we followed. The village wasn't that different from ours. The houses were the same as ours are but the sights were beautiful. There were trees as high as the tallest building in Konoha. Children were laughing and playing ball. There was one little girl who was sitting in a dark corner. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin.

"Why is that girl sitting in the corner?" I asked.

"Oh her? That's Rensia. She's very shy but the main reason is that she has a shadow demon inside her." Naruto looked surprised at that.

"But she's so young. And she's only a girl. What monster would do that to her?" Sai asked. Kinyou looked at the girl.

"It was necessary. If we didn't she would have died." She said sadly. "Now none will play with her and she is terribly lonely." I looked at the girl and back at them.

"Go on ahead." I said walking away. I walked over to the little girl and sat down next to her. "Hi! I'm Sakura, what's your name?" She looked up with a surprised look on her face.

"You're not afraid of me?" She asked in a week voice. I laughed and shook my head 'no'.

"My name in Rensia." she said blushing.

"Would you like to play a game?" I asked her. She shook her head yes. 'She reminds me so much of Hinata.'

"Okay the game is hide-and-seek. I'll count to ten and you find a place to hide."

She nodded eagerly with a huge smile on her face. "Okay……GO! One... two… Three…Four… five… six… seven…eight… nine… ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

I saw her brown hair behind a tree. I quietly tiptoed to the tree and saw Itachi Uchiha standing in front of me

"What are you doing here ass-hat?" I growled stepping in front Rensai.

"That is none of your buisiness." He said looking me over. "But I guess we could use a medic." Thats when my world went black.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hidan's POV

"Now Get OUT!" Leader-sama yelled as I stood. 'Damn'

Itachi walked into the room and dropped a girl with pink hair on the floor.

"Who's the bitch?" I asked. He glared at me.

"She might be our medic. She trained under Tsunade the Fifth Hokage. She stays in your room."

"What? oh hell no. That bitch in training is not staying in my room."

"I think thats a great punishment Itachi."I heared as the holigram of Leader-sama appeared.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakuras POV

_'Where am I?'_ I thought as I opened my eyes and say I wasn't in Konnoha. I looked at the room around me and saw a room with black walls, a red carpet, a


	2. Chapter 2

chapter TWO!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did my life would be perfect!

A/N: Okay my last chapter kid of stopped short SORRY im new at this! Well i hope you like this chapter!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(sakuras POV)

_'Where am I?'_ I thought as I opened my eyes and say I wasn't in Konnoha. I looked at the room around me and saw a room with black walls, a red carpet, a black dresser with red and white clouds, three doors, and I was lying on a large queen sized bed with a black comforter with little red clouds on it. I sat up and crawled off the bed and started exploring the room. I walked over to the closest door and heard water runnig.

'_must be the bathroom' _I thought as I pressed my ear against the thin wood. _' and thats were my captor is!'_ I stepped away from the door and walked over to one of the other two. I tried to open it and saw a chackra lock on the nobb.

_' And theres my way out of here.'_ I smirked as I walked over to the last door and opened it. looked at the rack of Akatsuki robes and covered my mouth to repress a shreek as i saw the three bladed sythe that shikamaru had writen a report on after he defeted the unkillable hidan. I backed away and hid under the bed as the door to the bathroom opened and a silverhaired man in a towel stepped out. He walked out into the middle of the room and put on a clean robe on.

_'FUCK! I'm never gonna get out of this mess!'_ I cursed myself as he walked by the bed. I shrieked as he was on the floor pulling me from my hiding spot.

"Found you bitch." He grumbled as he threw me on the bed. I glared at him and tried to focus my chakra into my fists but found that it wouldn't obey me. He chuckled and grabbed his sythe.

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?" I snapped as he walked up to the edge of the bed. He chuckled.

"You are well known in all the nations. You could be a great asset to us. You are going to be our medic and you will be a lure for the nine tailed fox." He explained as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"I WILL NOT!! I would _**NEVER**_ work for you SCUM!!" I yelled trying to run for the door. He grabbed my wrist and slammed me against the wall. He pressed his scythe against my neck.

"You will do what you are told to do. All the members you and your friends have defeted have been resurected due to a forbiden scroll so now you will be an obedient little bitch or I swear to Jashin-sama himself I will kill you. UNDERSTAND?!" He said with a smirk on his face. I nodded and closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look him in the face. He chuckled and took the scythe away from my neck and I crumbled to the floor in defeat. I stared at the floor and felt tears welling in my eyes.

_'No...this can't happen! Oh God!'_ I thought as the tears fell from my eyes. i heard the door that led outside close and I wrapped my arms around myself to stop the trembling. I let out a sob and bit my lip. _'Sasuke, Naruto, Sai. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect myself better. Tsunade-sama pleas don't think poorly of me.'_ I thought right before I passed out.

(Normal POV)

Hidan walked into his room two hours later and scoffed at the sleeping pinkette on the floor. He bent down and carefully picked her up bridal style. He put her on the bed and covered her with the thick blanket. He sighed and crwaled into bed beside her.

_'Damn.....this girl is gonna be an absolute fucking nightmare.'_ he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but At least its a chapter! please read and review but if your just gonna flame don't bother! see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the third chapter!!! I'm so proud to announce that I have finaly figured this document manager thing out!!!! Heheheheh.... well lets get on with the story shall we?

_'italics'_ thought

"Regular" Speech

_'underlined italics'_ Notes or written

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the best show on the planet (that would be Naruto) *cries inside*

Hidan: Jashin will punish you!

me: What did I do?

Hidan: Why did you put that pink headache in with ME!?!?! Damn YOU!!

me: cuz I can! hehehhehe *maniacal laughter*

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Normal POV)

Sakura woke up early the next morning with a pair of warm and strong arms wrapped around her. she looked up into the sleeping face of Hidan and lokked back to were her head was before she moved slowly and tries to unwrap his arms from her body but to no avail. he shifted in his sleep and pinned her under him. His hair fell over the side of her face like a tent and his face rested in the crook of her neck.

"Get off me!" she said trying to push him off. his eyes flew open and in the next two seconds she was flying through the air and landing on the floor.

"You stay away from me you little bitch!" He growled. She stood up and glared at him.

"ME?! I'm the one who woke up with your foul arms in a death grip on me! I wouldn't willingly touch you unless I was pounding you face in!" She spat at him. He glared at her and grabbed his cloak.

"I have a mission today so you can eat whatever is given to you. Oh and take a shower. You stink something foul." He said you a smirk. She glared at him and felt a blush rising to her face. He smirked in triumph and walked out the door. She growledand went to take a shower. She entered the small bathroom and scoffed at the tacky tiling that was on the floor and walls.

_'Such class they have here.'_ She thought peeling away her dirty clothes and turning on the hot water. She climbed in and relished the feeling of the how water on her skin. She found a small basket of hotel soaps and shampoos with a note in it.

_'Use this to wash yourself. Nothing of mine is to be used by you and if i find otherwords you will be the next sacrifice to Jashin-sama.'_ she glared at the small note and grabbed a small bottle of vannilla scented shampoo and conditioner. She rinsed her hair and body and turned off the water. She stepped out and grabbed a cheep black towel and dried herself. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a small pair of clothes that was set out on the bed. After she was dried and dressed in the pair of black skintight pants and a white tanktop she ate some food that was on the dresser. She inspected the room and found the weekest spot in the wall and waited until she was sure hidan was off on his mission. After a half hour she glared and punched the wall with what little chackra she had left. The force of her punch caused a human sized hole to form and she ducked out of the room.

_'Fuck that was sure to attract some attention.'_ She cursed under her breath as she ran down the narrow hallway and around the corner. She skidded to a halt and ducked into a dark corner as she saw two akatsuki members consisting of Sasori of the red sand and Deidara walked into a room that had no door. She snuck over to the door and looked inside and saw it was the kitchen. There were two other Akatsuki members in the room but there backs were turned to her and Deidara and Sasori were talking to the men.

_'Fuck can't sneek by this way. And I'm out of chakra so I can't even hope to fight my way out of this mess._' She thought as she backed up and started running down a hallway ten feet away from the kitchen door. Another door came up in this dark hallway and she saw that it was the livingroom. On a large couch sat a man with a mask on, a man with stiches all up his arm who she recognized as Kakuzu, and a man with a plantlike head.

_'DOUBLE FUCK!!!!'_ She screamed inside her head. She turned around and panicked as she saw Deidara and Sasori rounding the corner. She hid in a crack in the wall. _'Glad to see this place is sturdy. Not. Oh well its not like I'm gonna be staying here long.'_ she thought. She stiffened up as sasori and deidara started walking by.

"Wait deidara." Sasori said as he stopped in front of the crack.

_'SHIT!!!!!!!!'_ She thought as he started to turn toward her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Muahahahha!! Cliffies oh how effective they are!!

Sakura: Speek for yourself! I'm about to be caught by a freeking doll! What kind of person are you anyway?!

me: The kind of person who knows what gets readers! Well read and review so you can find out what happens to poor sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR!!

**Disclaimer**: Saddly I don't own Naruto. Misashi Kishimoto does. *Sad Face*

_'Italics'_ thoughts

_'underlined Italics'_ Notes and written

"Regular" speech

**A/N:** Here it is! chapter four! I have to thank the people who helped me with ideas and for the support.

Sakura: Just shut up and write so i can get out of this mess!

me: Fine no need to be mean. Read and review! Now on with the story!!

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

**_'DOUBLE FUCK!!!!'_ She screamed inside her head. She turned around and panicked as she saw Deidara and Sasori rounding the corner. She hid in a crack in the wall. _'Glad to see this place is sturdy. Not. Oh well its not like I'm gonna be staying here long.'_ she thought. She stiffened up as sasori and deidara started walking by.**

**"Wait deidara." Sasori said as he stopped in front of the crack.**

**_'SHIT!!!!!!!!'_ She thought as he started to turn toward her.**

(END FLASHBACK)

(Normal POV)

"Hey Sasori! Can i talk to you for a minute about that girl that Itachi brought back? I understand you've have the misfortune of battleing her once before." The man with a plantlike head said as he exited the living room. Sasori nodded and continued walking. Deidara followed him and Sakura relaxed a bit. When the two men were out of sight she quickly squeezed out of the crack and slowly and stealthily walked to the end of the hallway. She saw a phone on a small desk and thanked god it was a cordless. She grabbed it and ducked into what looked like the broom closet. She sat down and quickly punched in the number to Lady Tsunades office phone.

_'Please pick up Shizune!Please'_ She begged in her mind.

"Lady Hokage's office. How may I help you?" A voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Shizune!" She whispered into the phone.

"SAKURA!? Were are you? You've been missing for a week!" Shizune said yelling.

"I know Shizune-san. I was captured by the akatsuki and they're gonna try and make me work for them!" She said into the phone.

"Hey weres the phone?!" She heard the plant man exclaim.

"Sakura do you know your location? We'll send help!" Shizune said as footsteps came closser.

"I think I'm somewere in Yugakure no Sato. I think I can smell fresh water mist wafting in from some open windows. Please help me I can't find my way out of here. They resurected all their decesed members Shizune-san. I think they might have even brought back orochimaru in some way. If i don't call back send help please." She said into the phone. "Goodbye Shizune. Tell Shishou that I'll miss her." Sakura said in a whisper.

"Sakura wait-"Shizune started before sakura hung up the phone. She hid behind a rack of cleaning products and towels and left the phone on the floor. In two minutes the phone started beeping and the door opened. Uchiha Itachi picked it up and activated his sharingan.

_'DAMN! He'll see me here! I'm dead.'_ She thought as she hid her chakra signature.

"Get out here kunnoichi. You can't hide from my eyes." He said in a calm voice.

_'Skipping double i'm going to TRIPPLE DAMN!!! I'm DONE!!!'_ she thought getting scared. She revealed herself and tried to run past him. He made a grabb for her but she dodged his hands. She thought she saw a smirk play on his lips as she rounded the corner.

_'Somethings up that was way too easy. he should have easily been able to catch me.'_ She thought as she ran right into Hidan. He had a smile on his face too.

"Leader wants to see you." he said in a confident 's when her world went black again.

_'damn......'_ she thought before she passed out.

* * *

(In Konohagakure)

"WHAT?!?!?! She was captured by Akatsuki?!" Naruto yelled. He was standing in Tsunade's office with Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Choji, Ino, Tenten, and Sai.

"Shut up dickless. Go on Lady Hokage" Sai said with no emotion in his voice.

"Sakura called us just minutes ago and told us all the information she could about her werabouts. The Akatsuki have come out of hiding and have captured sakura so they could make her their medic. She thinks they have her in Yugakure no Sato. your mission is to go and rescue her but be carefull. They have resurected all their old members somehow. I will be asking the kazekage for help on this mission because he has also fought these criminals."

"Right Lady Hokage. We will do our best to bring Sakura home." Kiba said. She nodded and the ninja left to pack for their mission.

"I can't beleive this! Sakura is one of our best. How could she have been so easily captured?" Neji asked Naruto when they met up for their mission. Naruto shrugged.

"She said she would meet up with us later while we were on our mission and went to go play with this little girl who was in the village. But she never came back so when we went to go look for them we found a note saying she and the girl went back to the village. We thought something was up but we came back here and we only arrived yesterday night. We went to check on her this morning but we were called to granny-sans office before we could get there." Naruto said. He wasn't his cheery self because this was the second friend that was taken from him in the past five years.

"Sakura please be ok." Naruto said quietly as they left the village.

* * *

**A/N:** Thats the longest chapter I've written!

Sakura: Who cares?! You're making me sound like a week little girl again!!! I'll kill you!

me: O.o ok..... Hidan anything to put in? (Kicks hidan)

Hidan: Ow! I'll make you my next sacrifice you little- (kicks again) STOP THAT! Alright! Review so i can get out of this.

me: Good little priest

Hidan: *Mumbles under breath*

me: (grabs ear) What was that?

HIdan: Nothing!!

Sakura: HAHAHAHHA I love this! I could get used to you in pain.

me: Me too! (high fives sakura and gets sent through a wall)

Sakura: OOPS! well Akatsukis-Angel is a bit......tied up. R&R!!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE!!!! YES! (poor Michael Jackson : ( )

**Disclaimer:** i don't own naruto but that wont stop me from screwing with their lives!!! but I do own the Shadow village and all people were in.

**A/N:** Ok heres my fifth chapter! I would like to thank all my readers for their support and help. And most importantly.......I forgot. oh well.

Sakura:Wow thats sad. My life is in YOUR hands? HA!!!

me:OK I get it! Geeze......

Hidan: Well you haven't really earned our support. Stupid little- *hits on head* OW! What was that for?!?!

me: You shut up! I'm the only reason reason your alive right now! I could write you dead in a minute!

Hidan: Impossible. I'm an unkillable.

me:*sigh* Ok then just shut up. Please review!

* * *

(Normal POV)

Sakura awoke on a cool stone floor. The room was dark and felt like a freezer.

"I see you're awake. now we can get down to buisines. You, Miss Haruno, have been chosen to be our medic." Said the voice of their leader.

"What?!" She yelled. "I wont do it!"

"How about a deal then? If you work for us," He said calmly "We will not hunt the Kiubi or any of the surviving Jinkuriku."

"What makes you think I would work for you trash?! You all go off and kill who you want with no thought of promises so why should I work for you?" She yelled standing up. She hear him chuckle.

"what you say is true. But would you rather us force you to work for us while we continue to hunt your friend? he will be free from us and you will be a member of something bigger than the villages. Either way things turn out with you working for us. The only thing you get to decide is wether or not your friends live." he said in a confident voice. She looked down in defeat. he was right, she wasn't going to escape this but Naruto could.

"Fine," She snapped. "I'll work for you. BUT IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HURT ANY OF MY FRIENDS I SWEAR ON ALL THATS HOLY I WILL KILL YOU!" She yelled.

"Very well. Kisame!" He yelled. A door opened on the far end of the room and Kisame walked into the room.

"Yes Leader-sama?" He said with false respect in his voice.

"Outfit miss haruno in an Akatsuki uniform and take care of this." he said tossing Sakuras headband to the man. Her eyes widened as she saw him carve a line through her leaf symbol. He smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki."

* * *

(Normal POV)(SUNA)

"Naruto slow down!" Kiba yelled at the blonde boy running at least twenty feet in front of the team.

"I can't! The sooner we meet up with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro the sooner we can go save sakura!" Naruto yelled back to his teamates.

"Naruto we wont be able to complete this mission if you keep this up. We need to come up with a strategy and decide what we're going to need. Theres nothing i'd like more to do than waltz right in there and kill every single one of those Akatsuki members for what they've done to our village." Shikamaru said calmly. Naruto stopped and looked back at his friends and they flinched.

"I wont let Sakura leave me too! First Sauke, then Kakashi-sensei, now sakura!"

"Naruto I know how you feel. She's one of my best friends." Tenten said in a comforting voice. She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"we will get her back safely naruto." Shino said.

"Ok." he said with a small smile. "Lets go meet Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro."

* * *

(Normal POV)

Sakura stood in a large dressing room like closset with Akatsuki robes of every size and mesurments. She had on a size small robe and looked thoroughly pissed. Kisame stood in the doorway with a smirk on his shark-like face.

"Oh come-on pinky, its not that bad!" he said jokingly.

"Don't even talk to me." She said with tears in her eyes. "Weres my room?" She asked. He smirked again and started walking down the hallway.

"fun." she thought as she followed him.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok this was a long chapter!!

Sakura:yeah but it sucks.

me:Does not!

Hidan: Does too! I'm not even in this chapter!

Naruto: Sakura I'll save you!!

me: *rests head in hands* oh my god kill me.

Hidan: Easily arranged! *grabbs scythe and chases poor defensless me*

me: NOOOOOOO!

Sakura: well all hell's broken loose so review please!!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX!!!!!

**A/N:** OMG two chapies in one day!!!!

**Disclaimer: **Really on every page?! OMG! Too much work to state the obviouse.

Sakura: You are so lazy! You're just like shikamaru!

Shikamaru: *Wakes up from nap* Whats going on? This girl is nothing lke me!

me: I feel so loved guys (not) Well read and review while I ignore there mean ninjas

Sakura: No! we're just picking!

me: Too late! now im gonna add in a twist! Muahahahahah!

* * *

(Normal POV)

Sakura followed Kisame down a long dark hallway that also had Hidans, Itachis, Sasori's, and unfortunately Deidara's rooms.

_'Oh god this isn't gonna be an easy escape'_ She thought as kisame stopped at a door right in the middle of the hallway. He opened the door and stepped aside so she could enter the room. It was a medium size and almost identical to Hidans room except there was no hole in the wall. she looked around and noticed there were two dressers instead of one.

"Why are there two dressers?" She asked. Kisame smirked and as if on que hidan walked into the room with a pissed look on his face.

"YOU PUNCHED A GOD DAMNED HOLE IN MY WALL?!?!?!?!" he yelled. She flinched and started backing away. "do you know how mad Kakuzu will be when he finds out about his?!?!?" Hidan yelled.

"Have fun with your new roomate!" Kisame laughed as he closed the door. Sakura glared at hidan.

"I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't locked me in there." She said in a simple voice. He turned a burning red.

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?! I WASN"T ABOUT TO LET YOU RUN AWAY!" he said. She shrugged and smirked.

"You do look like someone who messes up a lot. I'm surprised the haven't found a way to kill you yet." She said confidently. He turned a brighter shade of red(if possible) and looked like he was going to explode when there was a chuckle from the door.

"Oh Hidan.... getting rilled up over such small words." A snakelike voice said from the doorway. Sakura looked over to the door and turned a ghostly pale when she saw who was standing there.

"Oh shove it up your ass Orochimaru! Why are you even alive?" Hidan snapped at the snakelike man. Orochimaru chuckled and stepped inside the room.

"Hidan I wish to speak to this girl alone for a few minutes if you don't mind." He said in a serious voice. She backed away from him in fear and started trembling. Hidan smirked.

"Be my guest." He said and walked out of the room."Take all the time you need." he said before he shut the door. Orochimaru advanced slowly toward Sakura. She backed away and started trembling as her back touched the cool wall of her room. He closed in on her and was soon standing two inches in front of her.

"You've really grown well Sakura. Maybe i should have taken you instead of Sasuke-kun." He said grabbing a lock of her pink hair and holding it in his hand. She let out a small whimper.

"P-ple-please g-go a-aw-away." She whimpered. He

"Oh how rude. Well you wont be telling me to leave for very long." He whispered leaning down to kiss her.

"N-no! Go away!" She said trying to push him off only to find that she had no chakra.

_'CRAP!'_ she thought.

* * *

**A/N:** MUAHAHAHA!! MORE CLIFFIES!!!

Sakura:Do you really think thats fair? After you kept them waiting so long?

me:You just want him to get off you selfish woman!

Sakura:IS THAT SO WRONG?!?!!? Why him? Why not kakuzu or deidara?

me:cuz Orochimaru is better for creepyz! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN!!

**Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Naruto.**

**A:N:** Ok I know that the last chapter was short. Sorry about that.

Sakura: Sorry? SORRY?! I'm stuck between a wall and that old pervert! _Sorry_ doesn't cut it!!

me: Well I'm not gonna grovel at your feet when I control your life at the moment!

Orochimaru: Good point! Oh you are such a smart, talented, and powerful person!

me: *sigh* sucking up wont get you anywhere Orochi-san.

Sakura: WHAT WITH THIS _OROCHI-SAN_ CRAP!?!

me: I love all the Akatsuki past and present. No matter how disturbed.

Sakura: Thats sick.

me: DO YOU WANT ANOTHER TWIST!?!?!

Sakura:No! Sorry!*bows*

me:Muahahahah!Read and review!

* * *

_(Recap)_

_"P-ple-please g-go a-aw-away." She whimpered. He chuckled  
_

_"Oh how rude. Well you wont be telling me to leave for very long." He whispered leaning down to kiss her._

_"N-no! Go away!" She said trying to push him off only to find that she had no chakra._

___'CRAP!'_ she thought.

_(ON WITH THE STORY!)

* * *

_

(Normal POV)

Orochimaru leaned in closer and smirked. She gathered up all of her strength and pushed him away. She heard him growl and she tried to run for the door. He made a jump and tackled her to the bed.

"NO! Leave me alone!" She yelled pounding on his chest.

"What the fuck is going on in here, un?" Deidara said opening the door. Behind him was Sasori and Kisame. Orochimaru covered her mouth and glared at the three men.

"This doesn't concern you three. Leave us now." He said with a venomous warning in his voice.

"Like hell we will! I can sense she doesn't even have enough strength to push you off, un!" Deidara said walking into the room. He grabbed Orochimaru and threw him against the wall farthest from them. Orochimaru stood up and glarred at the blond man. He walked out the door and walked past sasori and Kisame. Deidara walked over to Sakura and helped her stand up. She winced when she put weight on her left ankle.

"Damn." She said as she shifted her weight. Deidara helped her sit down in a chair that was in the corner and she winced as he examined it.

"What are you doing here?" Deidara asked standing up. Sasori and Kisame walked into the room and sat down on the large bed.

"I'm here to be your medic. Kisame can give you the rest of the details." Sakura said wincing. Sasori looked at her with interest and she blushed.

* * *

(NORMAL POV) (With Hidan)

Hidan walked down one of the long hallways and turned into the livingroom. He saw Kakuzu and Itachi sitting on the couch watching some stupid show.

"What's on?" Hidan said sitting down.

"Secret life of the American Teenager." Itachi said in a pissed tone. Hidan looked at him like he was deranged and then looked at Kukuzu.

"Tobi stole the remote and ran away." Kakuzu explained. Hidan nodded and ran a hand through his long silver hair.

"you could change the channel manually y'know." Hidan said leaning back.

"Too much work for my day off." Kakuzu said. Hidan laughed and turned his attention to the tv. A few minutes later Orochimaru stormed into the room and ploped down next to hidan. He looked thoroghly pissed.

"So how'd that go?" Hidan said with a smirk. Orochimaru glared at him.

"How do you think? I was so close and then Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame interupted us!" Orochimaru ranted. Hidan ranted.

_'Well that should teach her to punch a hole through my wall.'_ Hidan thought with a grin. He stood up and walked into the small adorning kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. He walked into the long hallway and leaned against the wall. He took a long drink of his drink and walked down to his and sakuras room. When he walked in he received a very dirty glare from Sakura.

"Why the hell did you do that to me you prick!" She yelled at him. He shrugged with a smirk on his face. Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame stood up.

"We'll just go....."Sasori said walking out of the room with the other two.

"You punched a hole through my wall so I got revenge. Simple as that." Hiadn shrugged.

"SIMPLE AS THAT?! I could have gotten raped you ass!" She yelled. She was insanely pissed.

"Well next time don't punch holes in peoples walls." He said with a smirk. She glared at him and turned away from him. He smirked at his victory when she quickly spun around and hit him square in the jaw. He flee on the floor and walked out of the room

* * *

(Normal POV)(With Naruto)

They stopped in a small feild for the night and everyone set up their tents for the night. Naruto walked into his tent right after dinner and fell asleep. Kiba sat by the campfire with Shikamaru and Shino.

"I'm really worried about naruto guys. He hasn't said anything for five hours." Kiba said.

"What do you expect? She's all he had left and now she's gone. Wouldn't you be like this if you had to go on another chase after one of us?" Shikamaru said in a seriouse voice. Kiba nodded and looked at Naruto's tent. Tenten and neji came over to the circle and plopped down.

"Whats up?" Tenten asked. There was a rustling in the bushes on the farthest side of the clearing and Sasuke stepped out.

"Sasuke!" Kiba growled. Naruto was out of his tent in a second fully dressed and pissed.

"What are you doing here sasuke?" Naruto yelled. He took out a kuni and felt a hand clamp on his shoulder and a hand grab his wrist. he looked back into the face of a girl with glasses.

"I heard you talking about someone being captured and I want to know who." Sasuke said. His voice carried no emotion. As usual.

"When have you started caring about your old comrades?!"Kiba yelled. Sasuke glared.

"I'll ask again and i better get an answer. Who got captured?" He said glarring.

"Sakura. By the Akatsuki. The revived all heir old members. Even Orochimaru." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and he walked closer to Naruto.

"Orochimaru? Thats impossible."

"No it isn't. Sakura told us what little she knew when she managed to get ahold of their phone." Naruto said. Sasuke thought this over for a minute and signaled to someone in the bushes. Two other guys stepped out and they started talking to sasuke. For about three minutes the three guys and the girl talked.

"Fine. Let us stay with your group and help you rescue Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: **I finally got this finished!!! YAY!!!!

Sakura: I can't stand to be in the same room with you right now. YOU ALMOST GOT ME RAPED!!!!

me:My story. nuf said.

Hidan: Why'd she have to punch me? That hurt! And not in the good way.

me: Again, my story. Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. But I will traumatize the characters as best i can until they are in a psych ward. JK. Maybe (walkes away)**

**A/N: Ok heres chapter eight! Sakura is not talking to me at the moment so i guess Sasku-gay can do the intro.**

Sasuke: Wow that almost made me slightly care.

me: You're such an ass.

Sasuke: You think I care?

Me:grrrrr your so FRUSTRATING!! *runs hands through hair in exasperation*

me:wow maybe i should go apologize to sakura. (sees her in corner) SAKURA!(runs over and starts talking)

Sasuke: Well while Akatsukis-Angel is groveling I might as well do this . READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

(Normal POV)(Sakura)

Sakura walked out of the room with a self satisfied smirk on her face. She cracked her knuckles and slammed the door behind her.

_'Damn idiot. Next time he tries something like that I'll rip his head off and bury it in the basement for a week.'_ She thought walking down the hall. She heard loud music coming from a room at the end of the hall and opened the door. The walls were covered with masks and the stereo in one of the corners was blasting heavy metal. The rooms windows were closed and covered by long, heavy, thick black curtains and the bed was unmade. There were clothes all over the floor and there was incense burning on a dresser next to the bed.

_'This room is a disaster! Who lives here?'_ She thought. She walked over to the radio and looked at the cd case to get an identification of the song that was playing. She heard footsteps and dove into the open closet that was, not surprisingly, filled with clothes. She burried herself under some of the robes that were on the floor and masked what little chakra she had built up. She watched as a man in an orange and black swirl mask walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and plopped down. He took off his mask and cloak and set them next to his bed. She recognized the man instantly as the immortal Madara Uchiha.

_'OH FUCK....'_ She thought as she hid. He closed his eyes and she watched in fear as he opened his eyes and she saw his mangekyou sharingan. She pressed herself closer to the floor and almost flinched when a knock on the door disturbed the music that was playing. He stood up and walked over to the door, replacing his cloak and mask, and opened the door to a very angry looking kakuzu.

"What is it Kakuzu-san?" Mandara said behind the mask. kakuzu glared and stepped into the room.

"Don't give me that Tobi. You know why I'm here I presume?" Kakuzu said looking disgustedly at the mess.

"Why Kakuzu-san I don't know what you mean." Mandara/Tobi said with a grin in his voice. Sakura rolled her eyes and Kakuzu glared at him.

"You have spent more than anyone else in the organization put together. We don't have that much money to begin with and with Leader-sama bringing that medic into the organization we're going to have to cut back on our expenses so we can get her the required equipment. So in other words, stop buying hookers and booze and have some self restraint." Kakuzu snapped. Sakura had to hold back a laugh.

_'They really do think I'm going to work for them! Thats too good.'_ She froze as Mandara/Tobi walked closser to the closet and leaned against the wall.

"Why should I have to cut back because Itachi was carless and got caught in the middle of a capture? Its not MY fault he brought back kunnoichi with anger problems." Mandara/Tobi said in an arrogent tone. Sakura glared and stopped herself from jumping out and smashing his head into the wall.

"He got the Shadow girl and we got a legendary medic so shut up Tobi. We would be having this conversation even if she wasn't here. You spend too much and don't do nearly enough to make up for it. So stop spending so much money understand?" Sakura froze.

_'he got Rensai too?!'_ She thought. **(A/N: You all though i forgot about Rensai didn't you?)** She glared at the two men and waited for them to leave.

_'As soon as this is done I'm going to look for Rensai. I got her into this mess.'_ she though with tightly closed eyes. Another knowck on the door snapped her back to attention.

"What is it zetsu?" Kakuzu asked with an agitated voice.

"Has anyone seen that Sakura girl? Leader wants to see her but no one can find her and we can't find her chakra signature." at this Kakuzus eyes widened and Mandara/Tobi laughed.

"Looks like we wont have to worry about buying her equiptment." He laughed.

"SHUT UP TOBI!" Kakuzu yelled. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Did you check the surrounding area? The dungeons?" Kakuzu asked Zetsu.

"Yeah we did and she's nowhere to be found. Leader has sent out a red notice to find her and we need her found. You two need to help find her." Zetsu said with urgency in his voice. Kakuzu nodded and walked out of the room with door slammed behind them and he removed his mask, revealing a cocky smirk.

"You can come out now sneeky little girl." He said running a hand through his hair.

_'popular gesture around here.'_ She though stepping out of the closet.

"How'd you know?" She asked. He laughed.

"I'm not as stupid as the others here think I am. You can't hide chakra from my Mangekyou sharingan." He said as she sat on the messy bed. He sat next to her and she sighed.

"well thank you for not ratting me out to Kakuzu. I really do not feel like dealing with any of those assholes right now." She said standing up.

"Not a problem. I know how they can be. But you know you owe me big time right?" He said in a seriouse tone. She sighed and nodded.

"Of coarse. Now i better go and see what Learder wants." She said walking ut of the room.

_'I would really love to be eating ramen with Naruto right now.'_ She thought as she walked down the hallway.

* * *

-Ten Minutes Later-

Sakura opened the large doors to find a very mad looking Hidan, a bored looking itachi, an amused Deidara, and a very mad Leader.

"You wanted to see me Leader?" She asked in an amused tone. Everyone looked at her and she smiled innocently at them.

"WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Leader yelled. She didn't even flinch when he came up to her and slapped her in the face. She ignored the blood that started to drip from her lip and nose.

"I went for a walk so i could get away from that shitface Hidan." She said sweetly. Hidan glared at her.

"Did you give any information about us to you old village?" Leader asked her. She shook her head and closed her eyes at the mention of her village.

"Good. You are all dismissed. Except you Sakura." Leader said to the others. She stayed back as they walked out of the room and she watched the door close behind them.

"Sakura come here please." Leader said in an exasperated voice as he sat down in a chair across the room. She walked over to him and he handed her a bracelet with little red and black designs on it. "This is to make sure I know where you are at all times. You are to know that I own you now. Nothing can ever change that." She placed the bracelet on her wrist and felt tears well up in her eyes as she finally realized she wasn't going to see her friends and teachers again unless he ordered her to.

"Yes Leader-sama. I will obey your orders." She said fighting back sobs. He smiled and bit his lip until a small trickle of blood came out of the corner of his mouth.

"Good. Now give me your hands and do as i tell you to." She nodded and gave him her hands and he formed them with his hands until chakra flowed freely out of both of their palms.

"Repeat after me. With this oath I give my life to serve and protect.

"With this oath I give my life to serve and protect." She repeated. The tears started rolling down her face and

"By mixing the blood of two the bond can't be broken."

"By mixing the blood of two the bond can't be broken." She repeated. He smirked and stood. He pressed his lips to hers and she shivered as his blood mixed with hers and her lips started moving against his. He pulled back and smiled at her tear streaked face.

"Welcome to Akatsuki." He said in a confident voice.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh that was one of my better chapters if i do say so myself.**

Leader:I agree. I love that jutsu.

Sakura: I can't beleive I just gave up. Oh how could i just give up?!

me:Oh don't worry Sakura! Theres more I have planned for you. REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: *cries* STOP TEASING ME WITH FANTASIES.**

**A/N: Ok people here is CHAPTER NINE!!! WOOH!  
**

Sakura:Whats so special about this chapter?

Hidan:For once I agree with _her_

me: I've never made it to chapter nine in anything I've tried to write. Must be my aw some skills online.

Sakura: What skills?

Hidan: Ha burn.

me:*rolls eyes* Whatever. Hey everyone you should check out my page. I have a poll going about who the hotter silverhead is. Kakashi...or him *eyes hidan*

Hidan: I'm winning though right?

Sakura: Does it matter? Read and review.

me:pushy.

* * *

(Normal POV)(With Sakura)

Sakura left the room and wiped the tears from her face. She walked to her room and looked down when she opened the door to a smug looking Hidan.

_'I should have run when i had the chance. Now I have to deal with him and i'll never see any of my friends again.'_ She thought walking into the bathroom. She grimaced when she saw her reflection in the mirror. There was dried blood around the corners of her mouth and she flinched when her tongue ran over some of Leaders blood. She spit in the sink and rinsed her mouth out with a glass of water and mouthwash. A quiet sob escaped her lip and she wrapped her arms around herself.

_'I'm trapped. Theirs no seeing Naruto ever again.'_ She thought peeling off the clothes that were given to her earlier that day. She turned the water on in the shower and stepped inside, letting the hot water drench her and mix with the tears on her face.

"Naruto, Tsunade, help me." She said turning off the water after a few minutes of scrubbing and rinsing the blood from her face and the sweat from everywhere else. She formed some hand signs and there was a puff of smoke. when it cleared she was in a pair of cotton black pajamas and she was completely dry. She walked out of the bathroom and noticed hidan was already in bed with the lights off. She climbed in bed facing the door and pulled the covers up to her chin. She felt tears well up in her eyes again and she started trembling. Hidan started moving and he rolled over to face her.

"Oi! Whats with the shaking? I'm trying to get some fucking sleep over here." He said groggily. Sakura turned to face him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry Hidan. I'll try to stop." She said in a sad voice. She rolled back over and he drew back with a surprised look on his face.

"what no argument?" He asked with sarcasm in his voice. She shook her head and she felt the bed sag as he pulled himself over to her.

"Are you ok? Leader didn't hurt you did he?" He asked. She shook her head and sobbed. He put a hand on her arm and she turned over. "Come on you can tell me."

"Why do you even care? From the moment I got here you've been trying to drive me insane by calling me a bitch and locking me in that room." She said crying. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know why I care but there's obviously something wrong. Tell me what's bothering you." He said in a concerned voice. She let out another sob.

"That bastard of a Leader did a jutsu that made it so I have to stay here. I'm nerver going to see my friends and family again." She sobbed.

"How? Thats impossible." he said with a concerned look on his face. She held up her wrist and he saw the red and black bracelet.

"Its got chakra inside it. And he made me do this blood mixing ritual. I'm never gonna get out of here."she said burrying her face in her pillow. He wrapped an arm around her and she let him pull her against his bare chest.

"Its going to be ok." he said running a hand through her hair. She rested her head on his chest.

"How is it going to be ok? everything I've ever known was in that village. My friends, my teachers, my mom. I was all she had left." She cried. He rubbed her back in a comforting way.

"I'm sure she'll be ok. I can get you a phone so you can call you friends and family so they know your ok if thats what you want." He said. She sniffed and nodded.

"Thank you Hidan. You don't know how much this means to me." She said hugging him. He looked surprised for a moment.

"Yeah well.... I just think if someone had done this for Deidara he would be less of an ass. I just don't want another headache on my hands." He said with a slight grin.

"Oh shut up." She said with a grin and a slap on the arm. He laughed and closed his eyes.

"Good night Sakura." He said quietly as she fell asleep. He smiled and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short but Aww how sweet! **

Sakura:Shut up.

Hidan:I did what I had to do. No thanks to YOU

me:whatev's REVIEW!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ok i don't own naruto.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. My computer was messed up for a while.**

Sakura: Sure, that's what kept you.

Hidan: DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA ACCEPT THIS? JASHIN-SAMA WILL-

me: Ok whatever. Read and Review.

* * *

(Normal POV)(With Sakura)

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and realized she was wraped in hidan's arms. She looked at him and noticed how peacefull he looked. And how quiet it was. A knock on the door woke Hidan up and he looked at the door with hatred.

"Wake-up call! Training starts in 30 minutes!" Said a womans voice.

"Damn woman." Hidan said as he sat up, thus releasing Sakura, and they both made a dash for the bathroom. Sakura made i first and shut the door in Hidan's pissed face. He started pounding on the door and yelling. She smiled and turned on the shower. Ten minutes later she was dressed, brushed, and cleaned to her hearts content. As she opened the door hidan ran into the bathroom and pushed her out.

"It's about friggin time woman!" He yelled through the locked door. She grinned and when he came out of the bathroom she was sitting on the bed putting her sandals on.

"So do we have breakfast after training or before." She asked as hidan led her down the hall.

"After. We need to work up an appetite if your going to eat the crud Konan makes. I swear If i had the option to die rather than eating this crud i would." he said walking past the kitchen. She smelled something foul coming out of the pot on the stove and she gulped in terror. They came to a large door and opened it to a balcony over looking a room the size of two football fields across both ways. The rest of the members were gathered there except for leader and Konan and they all looked ready to go. When Sakura and hidan walked onto the balcony the doors closed and dissapeared.

"The first to duel today will consist of Kakuzu and Kisame. Kisame, since you won yesterdays duel you get to choose the terrain." Said Leaders voice. Kakuzu and Kisame jumped from the balcony and landed on opposite sides of the room.

"I chose....... ocean cliffs." Kisame said loudly. As soon as he said this, A wall of Plexiglas lowered around the balcony and the room below transformed into an ocean scene with real rocks and water.

"Wow." Sakura whispered. She saw Hidan smirk a bit beside her.

"Begin!" Kisame and Kakuzu ran toward each other and kisame jumped up and grabbed Samehada and swung it at Kakuzu as he came down. Kakuzu dodged it and threw several Kunai at Kisame. Kisame did a back flip and dodged the kuni. he dove under the water and became invisible. Sakura looked around and saw Deidara and sasori make a bet on who would win. Itachi was watching the battle with as much interest as he could show. Tobi and Zetsu were talking and orochimaru was looking at her with an evil grin on his face. She walked over to Deidara and Sasori and smiled.

"Hey guys. Whats the bet?" She said in a quiet voice so orochimaru wouldn't hear her. Deidara stopped talking to Sasori and Smiled at her.

"Hey Sakura. The bet is whether or not Kisame will be put into the intensive care unit of your profession. Word is Kakuzu developed a new jutsu that's almost impossible to dodge." Deidara said. Sasori smirked.

"I for one have bet against Kisame. He's too cocky for his own good." Sasori said. Sakura laughed.

"I'll bet with Sasori. I think Kisame needs a lesson in humility." She said with a smile on her face. She handed over a ten dollar bill she had swiped off hidan's dresser while he was in the bathroom. Deidara smiled.

"I hope I win this. That makes a total of fifty bucks!" Deidara exclaimed. Sakura smiled and sasori rolled his eyes. A whistle went off and Sakura looked down at the battle field only to see Kisame being carried off on a stretcher. Sakura smiled and Deidara's face fell.

"NO!!" Deidara said handing Sakura and Sasori each fifty dollars. Sakura pocketed the fifty dollars and heard chuckling behind her. She looked behind her and saw Orochimaru standing there. She jumped and backed.

"Aw Sakura your not still scared of me are you?" Orochimaru said to a now trembling Sakura. She glared at him.

"Get lost snake ass!" She snapped. Orochimaru glared at her.

"I think your a bit too much like that damn sensei of yours. Not a lick of common sense." he said as he pulled back a fist to punch her. A hand grabbed his arm and Sakura saw Itachi glare at orochimaru.

"Your the one with no common sense Orochimaru. Picking fights in a room full of ninjas who are able to overpower you. Leave this girl alone." Itachi said throwing orochimaru against the wall. The Plexiglas lifted and Kakuzu Jumped onto the balcony.

"The next duel she be Deidara and Hidan." Said leader. Deidara smiled at sakura and he and Hidan jumped onto the battlefield.

"Deidara chose the terrain." Leader said. Deidara smiled.

"Forrest of no return." Sasori chuckled. The battlefield changed from the ocean scene to a tree filled forrest.

"Begin!" Yelled leader. Deidara lunged for hidan, who looked frustrated.

"Why does hidan look so mad?" Sakura asked Sasori. Sasori smirked.

"Hes mad because his scythe can't maneuver through all the trees. Deidara's clay can however." Sakura nodded.

"That makes sense." She said. She watched Deidara and Hidan battle it out until Deidara won by literally blowing up his ass.

"Ow that's gotta hurt." She heard Tobi say.

"I'm gonna hear him complaining about that all day aren't I?"Sakura asked sighing.

"Oh yeah." Kakuzu said with a smirk.

"Would Miss Haruno and Kakuzu please report to the Medical Wing."Said Kabuto's easily recognized voice. Sakura sighed and followed kakuzu out a door that appeared in the wall. They went down a long hallway and entered a room and saw Kisame and Hidan on hospital beds. She almost started laughing when she saw the look on Hidans face.

"Hello Miss Haruno. I need your help healing Kisame. Kakuzu will take care of Hidan and his missing...... body part." Kabuto said chuckling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" Hidan yelled.

'Sigh this is gonna be a long morning.' She thought walking over to Kisame.

* * *

**A/N: Ok there it is!! After so long i finaly got online to post this!!**

Sakura:Why am I helping them?! I HATE them!

Hidan: It's no use Pinky. She's not gonna listen to you.

me: uh guys-

Sakura: DON'T CALL ME PINKY!!!!! (punches Hidan through a wall)

me: *sigh* whatever..... PLEASE REVIEW!! ^_^


	11. The Begining of the End

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie naruto. boo hoo.**

**A/N:Ok so as you all know i don't really update that often. **

Sakura: No really? We didn't notice!

me: (glares) There's a reason. I have a lot of school work to do and I'm also working on a novel that im going to call Witches Hollow. So this might be the last chapter for a while.

Hidan: well miss you, oh wait... no we really wont.

me: I'll kill you off or put you back it Shikamaru's forest for a re-ass whooping. or I can just put you back in (creepy music) THE HOLE (Duh duh Duuuuh)

Hidan: You're bluffing.

me: try me.

Hidan: (Shrinks back into a dark corner)

me: thats better. ENJOY!!!

* * *

(Normal POV)(With Sakura)

Sakura stretched and walked out of the medic room after training. It had taken four hours to complete training and in the end it was Sasori who came out on top.

"Ugh. What is that SMELL?" Sakura asked as she walked past the kitchen. Deidara stepped out and smiled.

"Clay Masters Surprise! May or may not explode." He said. She looked skeptical when he handed her a bowl of brown mush.

"Umm how about I do all the cooking from now on." She said. He rubbed his neck and smirked.

"That might be best." he said with a slight smirk on his face. She laughed and walked into the kitchen to make something edible. She emptied and washed the pot that had the clay masters surprise and filled it with hot water.

"Out of the kitchen. I need my space." She said to Deidara. He laughed and walked out. Leaving her to her work. She searched the pantry until she found some noodles and poured them into the now boiling pot. In about twenty minutes she had made beef soba noodles. She walked over to the door and into the livingroom where everyone was gathered and smiled.

"Soups on. Get it while its hot." She said walking into the kitchen. Everyone walked in and grabbed a bowl. She poured them each a spoonfull and watched as they each took a bite and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can eat this!" Hidan exclaimed. Sakura laughed and poured herself a bowl.

_'This might not be all that bad.'_ She thought as she watched them eating.

* * *

(Normal POV)(With Sakura) ~Later that night~

Sakura walked into her room later that night. She thought about how it was mid afternoon in Konoha and wondered if everyone was missing her as much as she missed them. Hidan walked into the room holding something she ever thought he would have. A cell phone.

"Here." He said handing it to her. She smiled and felt a tear running down her face. She dialed the number and waited while it rang.

"Sakura?" She heard Tsunades voice.

"Shishou. I'm so sorry!" She said as she cried.

"Sakura its ok. Naruto's coming to get you. You'll be back in Konoha within three weeks." Tsunade said. Sakura gasped.

"No! Naruto can't come here! Tsunade I have secured Naruto's safety. The leader of Akatsuki has promised not to hunt Naruto down if I become an Akatsuki healer. " Tsunade gasped.

"Sakura you can't! We'll send the entire Leaf Shinobi squad if we have to. I won't let this happen!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura cried.

"Shishou it already has. There was a blood binding. I had no choice! I'm so sorry." Sakura sobbed. She hung up the phone and Hidan wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on her head and rubbed her back as she sobbed on his chest.

* * *

(Normal POV)(With the Hokage)

"Sakura? SAKURA!!! NO!!" She yelled as she slammed the phone down. She ran over to the city intercom and picked it up.

"ALL LEAF SHINOBI REPORT TO THE HOKAGE TOWER!!! CODE RED!!!" She yelled. In an instant every Shinobi was in her office.

"Lady hokage! Whats the emergency?" Kiba Inuzuka asked.

"My fellow Shinobi, I'm afraid the leaf village has lost a great asset. Sakura Haruno has been captured by the newly revived Akatsuki. She has been forced to do a blood cerimony and is being forced to work as their medic. This is a great tragety and I am prepared to declare war on Akatsuki to get her back. Are you willing to fight with me?" She asked

"Yes lady hokage. Sakura has touched many of our lives and we are all willing to risk our lives to save hers." Shikamaru announced. There were noises of agreement all throughout the room and Tsunade smiled.

"Then prepare yourselves! You leave within three hours and I'm appointing Kakashi Hatake, Gai, and Kureni and the heads of this mission. You are to meet at the village gates at six pm. Understood?" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes Lady Hokage!"

"Now GO!" Tsunade yelled. In a flash of smoke all the shinobi were gone.

_'Sakura please be ok.'_ Tsunade thought sitting down at her desk.

* * *

(Normal POV)(With Sakura)

Within ten minutes sakura had calmed down enough to hand the phone back to Hidan.

"Thank you Hidan." She said wiping her eyes. He smiled and Moved a strand of hair out of her eyes. She blushed and looked down.

"I'm gonna go wash my face." She said sniffling. she walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. her face was red and she closed her eyes.

_'what have I done?'_ She thought.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know this was a short chapter but I think I've kept you waiting long enough. ^_^**

Sakura: Why me? This life blows.

me: I know!! Review!!


	12. Authors note

Ok I know people have been getting angry at me because i don't update. Well there's an easy solution for this. Chapter Eleven was the last chapter of life in a living hell. There will be a sequel soon and it will be all about Naruto's attempt to rescue Sakura and Sakura's painful choice. I'm sorry that this took so long. If anyyone has an idea about the title of the sequel, leave it in a comment.

~Akatsukis Angel


End file.
